


Anything For You

by MasterOfDisguise



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Family Planning, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Seriously it's just cute smut, Smut, jumin han - Freeform, nervous breakdown, suoer excited jumin, super fluffy, sweet nothings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 01:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterOfDisguise/pseuds/MasterOfDisguise
Summary: Jumin Han wants to start a family, but is afraid of MC not wanting one.Long story short, she does and it leads to some veeeeeeery fluffy smut. :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> THIS TOOK 4 DAYS TO WRITE OMG IM SO SORRY  
> I LITERALLY ONLY DID WRITIN DURING CLASS THO LMAO WHO NEEDS AN EDUCATION

  Jumin watched from the elevator into the lobby as a little boy ran to meet his mother, tugging at the hem of her skirt. He then wrapped his arms around her legs. She picked him up and carried the little boy on her side, grabbing her case and walking out of the building. The elevator doors closed.

  He smiled to himself.

  What an adorable child, was it not?

  "Mr.Han, you're smiling. Thinking of MC?" Jaehee asked, and he looked over to his right and smiled even bigger.

  "I am now." He said, and took in a deep breath before looking back over to his assistant. "Assistant Kang, what is your opinion on children?" He asked, and she just shrugged.

  "I'd like a child I guess. Why do you ask?"

  "Just curious." He responded, walking through the open elevator doors and to his office.

 

  What would his and MC's child look like? Would it be a cute child? He's quite attractive, and MC has some God-tier looks herself.

  Of course it'd be an adorable child.

  How would it behave? Would it be polite, quiet, and smart? Maybe loud but smart? He could only hope their child at least had a decent level of intelligence. He'd provide the best schooling he can to make sure their child is at least somewhat intelligent.

  Jumin resumed the paperwork at hand.

 

  "Hello, my love." Jumin greeted, watching as his beautiful wife came into his office. His lips curved into a smile, watching as she strode towards him. She sat in the chair across from his desk.

  She sat a brown paper bag on his desk. He looked at her confused, curious as to what it could be. She simply gave him a mischievous  smile, causing him to raise a brow as he opened to bag to see fried chicken.

  He laughed softly.

   "I presume you saw the chat from last night?" He asked, and she smiled.

"I sure did! I thought it was funny that you sat there while I was sleeping thinking about fried chicken of all things. So I decided to be a good wife and 'quench your thoughts'. I surely hope it doesn't disappoint."

"Just being my wife is a enough for me, dear. But thank you." He said, and she rolled her eyes. He raised an eyebrow, watching as she leaned over to gently pull him by his tie to meet in the middle for a kiss. He smiled like a teenage boy when they parted, too damn in love with his wife.

She giggled as she watched him try to compose himself, but seemingly lost all of his composure.

"MC, what have you done to me...." he muttered, still pink.

 

 

 

"So? Was it worth it?" She asked, and he nodded.

"It was alright, but it meant I got to see you today so I guess it was worth it." He said.

"Jumin, you're so sweet. I honestly don't know why you married me of all people." She said, and he glanced over at her confused.

"Because I'm in love with you, MC. Why would I marry someone I don't love? Because surely--"

"Jumin, you could have made anyone fall in love with you for your personality. You're so damn charming when you want to be."

"I did fall in love with the only woman I've ever really wanted in my life, and that's you. You're mine. We're married. There's no way around this. I'm in love with you, so please, dear, don't be so insecure of how much I care about you." He stated, and she just blushed and kind of smiled at him.

"I'm sincerely grateful for you." She said.

 

 

 

Jumin couldn't think straight after his MC had left. She was so humble, so kind. So observant. She'd went out of her way to bring him commoner food simply because he was curious! You couldn't convince him that that wasn't something out of a soap opera.

An act of true love.

God, please help this man. No one has ever really shown him such simple acts of kindness, it seems.

But that made him think even more. A kind, humble, smart, attractive woman would make the perfect mother, would she not? He can't help but imagine how lovely it would be to wake up to the pitter-patter of little feet, or quiet little knocks on their bedroom door. He found himself distracted from his work and smiling for no reason, very out of character for himself. Jaehee was quite concerned to say the least.

But then he thought about it. What would MC say? Does she even want children? He'd just realized today he really did want a family, but what if MC didn't want one at all? The thought nearly broke his heart. He didn't want to make MC unhappy. If she didn't want children he wasn't going to try and convince her to have them, but the thought she might now want them was enough to kind of bring his mood down.

  
He came home that evening to see him wife adorably snuggled up against his pillow, it clutched close to her chest and in his arms. She missed him even though they had just seen each other three or four hours ago. He found himself stumbling nearly at such a lovely sight. He couldn't help but imagining coming home and seeing her snuggling their child. His heart thumped in his chest, the thought making his knees weaken and heart melt, as he attempted to lay next to her. He didn't do it very well, however, noting that maybe when you're nearly dying because of how cute your wife is being that trying to gently get in bed next to her is maaaybe not a good idea.

Her eyes flit open, a huge, tired smile upon her lips at the sight of her favorite man. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead. He pulled her body into his arms, and she snuggled closely into him. She took in the scent of him, it being much more comforting than his pillow she'd been snuggling into just moments before.

He closed his eyes and lay there, holding her closely.

Relax, Jumin. Relax. She doesn't know about your interest in starting a family, she won't say anything.

She picked up on his rapid heartbeat. It wasn't quite often he was nervous about something, so this alarmed her.

"Babe? Is everything okay?" She asked, and she could've sworn she get it pick up.

"Um," damn it, he already messed up," yes, dear...?" He answered, and she propped herself up on her elbows to look him in the eye.

"You, Jumin Han, didn't sound sure of something." She pointed out, and he rubbed to back of his neck with his hand. He looked away, feeling his face nearly on fire.

"I'm sorry, d-dear, I've just... been thinking I guess." He said, and her face went pale and he started panicking.

Oh God.

She knows. She knows.

She doesn't want kids.

Oh Go--

Her bottom lip began to quiver.

"You really don't love me, do you?" She asked. He paused, looking at her confused, freezing.

"What? No, MC--"

"You thought about what I said earlier, didn't you? I knew--"

"MC, that's not--"

"I'll do anything, Jumin! I'll do--"

"I want kids!" He finally shouted, and she stopped. They stared at each other for a split moment, before he felt himself begin to physically tremble.

He said it.

Oh no.

Oh nononononononONONONON--

She began laughing, tearing him from his panicked state. He watched her, confused and bewildered. She started laughing harder, and began laughing so hard she was out of breath. She doubled over, clutching her stomach, holding a hand up, and taking in a deep breath, before breaking into another fit.

She was laughing so hard she was crying.

"You--" she took in another breath, before going back to cackling, "made me--" breath, "think you didn't loVE- AHAHAH- me anymore! HAHAH! Just- haha- because- you want kids?! Me- HAHAHAH- too! BAHAHAHAH!!" She laughed, sobbing at this point.

He chuckled a little, and then found himself laughing nearly as much as she was. He was more relieved than amused, but he couldn't help but laugh at his stupidity. This was MC. She is understanding and kind! She is perfect! Why was he worried at all?!

Once the two calmed down, he wiped away her tears. He smiled like the idiot he was.

Wait.

She said.

"Me too."

  
He pulled her into an embrace quicker than the speed of light, gripping her tightly to his chest. She smiled and rolled her eyes, feeling his heart rate pick up again. She giggled and nuzzled into his chest.

When they parted, he had tears streaming down his cheeks and a smile wider than she's even seen on him.

"I love you, MC! I truly do!" He shouted. He pressed kisses all over her face, making her giggle. She hid her face into the crook of his neck, pressing a tender kiss to it. He shivered, but relaxed into her touch all the same.

"Do you... really want a family?" He asked, and she pulled away and nodded. She looked st him like he was crazy.

"Of course I do, Jumin! Psht, why wouldn't I?!" She asked, and he shrugged.

"I'm not sure. I had convinced myself otherwise, I guess. I'm sorry for worrying you, dear." He said, and she leaned forward to kiss his forehead. He closed his eyes, feeling the warmth of her lips upon his skin.

"I'm glad we're on the same page, babe. Because I reeeeeaaaaally want kids." She said.

"Me too. Why haven't you said anything before? I told you to be greedy with me."

"I know, that's why I was afraid to. I wasn't sure how you felt. You're a big business man. I didn't want to make you want to do something you might not want to do." She said.

  "When it comes to you, I'm absolutely powerless." He agreed. "There's absolutely no one else in my life that affects me like you do." She opened her mouth to protest but he spoke before she could. "But I want this so much for us." He said, and she gave him a soft smile.

  "So it's decided?" She asked, and he nodded.

  "It's decided."

 

 

  
  Dinner that evening was quiet. It was a bit too quiet for either of their liking. They weren't quiet for any particular reason- no, they were just quiet. It was quite odd.

  "The silence over the two of us is slightly alarming." He muttered, and she nodded. Normally she'd be taking nonstop and asking about his his day went.

  But she was quiet, and so was he.

  Her eyes trailed over his body, not even noticing he'd been done eating.  He felt her eyes gaze along his biceps and to his neck, but didn't say anything and continued to act like he didn't notice.

  Her eyes flicked up to his, and they looked at each other for a moment before she tore her gaze away from him. He chuckled.

  "Must I remind you to be greedy with me, my love?" He asked, and her eyes met his again. She flushed and he quirked his lips.

  "Jumin..." she whispered, and he stood up from his chair to lean down and wrap his arms around her from behind.

  "If you'd be up to it, I'd like to show you how grateful I am for you tonight." He whispered against her neck, his hot breath fanning across her skin making her shiver and her eyes drift closed. She felt his lips press a gentle kiss to the area.

  "We could.... start trying...." he suggested, pressing kisses up and down her neck. "We could...if you'd like...."

  "Take me, Jumin." She said.

 

  He wasn't anything but gentle when carrying her to the bedroom and lying her on the bed. He undressed her, and she unbuttoned his dress shirt. She looked up at him with eyes that showed him she only loved him, and that absolutely made him just want to hold her. She helped take all of his clothing off of him, leaving nothing to the imagination.

  "My love, you're so stunning, do you understand that?" He asked, and she just blushed. He crawled above her, hands on either side of her head.

  "Do you have any idea how much I love you?" He asked, and when she didn't answer he dipped his head to kiss her lips. Hers parted and he slipped his tongue into her mouth. She let out a small whimper, feeling as his hand trailed down her naked body to slide a finger along her.

  He felt she was already wet, and grunted into her mouth, his tongue slid against hers. He brushed it against the roof of her mouth, before sliding it against the insides of her cheeks. He slipped his middle finger inside of her, and felt her take in a sharp exhale in her mouth.

  He slid his finger in and out slowly, never breaking the passionate kiss the two shared. Occasionally she'd whine into his mouth and it'd drive him absolutely crazy. He loved the way she felt around his tongue, fingers, or cock. He loved every inch of her, inside and out.

  "How does it feel, MC?" He asked and she let out another soft whine into his mouth. He chuckled and pulled away, but then returned to her mouth to give her more, just filled and feverish kisses. He absolutely loved the way she whined for him.

  " _Ahhhhhn_ \- Jumin...." she muttered, shift a tiny bit. He licked yo the pace with his fingers just a little hardly enough for any libels fin usually notice, but she could definitely feel it. He shifted his hand a bit, and angled his fingers up a little more to reach her g-spot. She cried out when he brushed against it, making him brush against it again and pretend like he didn't know what he was doing to make her squirm.

  "Jumin-- _ahhh_ pl-please give me y-y-your co--" She started, but he shut her mouth by pressing his to hers. He stilled tasted of the wine they'd had with dinner.

He slowly slid his fingers out of her, bringing his fingers to his lips. His eyes drifted closed as his mouth opened to press them against his tongue. He slid his tongue between his index and middle finger, letting out a soft grunt. His eyes opened just so he could hardly look at her, her watching as he was showing off his talented tongue. She let out a whine when his fingers left his mouth.

  "I'm sorry, dear. Do you want me to eat you out? I'll do so if that's what you'd like." He whispered softly, running his fingers through her hair.

  Much to his surprise, she shook her head.

  "Really? I guess you'd really like to get to it then, hm?" He asked, and she flushed and nodded. He smiled, leaning down to press a kiss to her forehead.

  "I love you, I love you so much, MC. You're my everything, you understand?" He asked her softly, lips mere millimeters apart and foreheads touching. Her eyes bored into his as she just smiled softly. Her eyes watered, and seeing as they did so his began doing the same.  
   
  He buried his face into the crook of her neck, wrapping his arms tightly around her body.

  "I love you so much, MC. I've never felt so much pride when loving someone. I'm so glad that you're my wife, I truly am. You've made a me a better person and I love you for it." He muttered. She was hardly able to understand what he said, but she still did. She wrapped her arms around him tightly, letting out quiet soft cries. He was doing the same, and she could feel his breath staggering occasionally.

"I love you so much, MC. I'm in love with you and always have been. There hasn't been a day to pass that I haven't fallen more deeply in love with you. You're all I want in life. I want you to be greedy of me. I want you to ask me for whatever you want in this world and I'll give it to you. It's the least I can do to say thank you for accepting me." He whispered softly into her ear.

"I love you so much, Jumin." She said, coming out more like a plea for him to understand her love than a statement.

"My love, you'll never understand how much I love you." He said, a soft chuckle following afterwards. Her heart melted at the sound, clutching his body to her chest tighter.

He pulled away from her grasp to position himself. His eyes looked into hers, her tear stained cheeks, her soft, swollen lips, and taking in the sight of her immense beauty. Of course, if she saw her self she'd make a face in disgust, but he couldn't help but find her stunning in this moment.

He watched as her eyebrows raised, and her lips parted when he slid his thick member into her. He felt her contract a little around him before relaxing. He bit tightly on his bottom lip. She was absolutely perfect in this moment, and had it been any other night he would've made her cum and be done, but not tonight. Tonight he was going to pleasure her. He was going to show her if only a fraction of how much he loved her.

He pulled back and thruster back in, a soft whine coming from his lover. He flushed as he did so again, letting out a soft groan in response. She looked into his eyes once again, his making their way to hers.

"I love you so damn much, MC." He said, the words flying from his mouth. Although they didn't have much thought before they came out, that didn't make them possess any less meaning than they had.

" _Haa_ -ah...." she whined, and he gripped her hips a little firmer.

"I love every inch of you, dear. Every la- _ahh_ _hell_ \- last inch of you. You're p-perfect. Per- _ahhn_ -Perfect to me." He grunted out, pulling back and thrusting back in. Their eye contact never broken.

He leaned down and kissed her, her letting out soft moans and cries into his mouth.

"Juuuuumin!" She yelled, and he gave a sharp thrust accidentally. She gasped, and her back arched a little. He grunted.

"G-God. MC, God." He said, voice low and heavy.

"F-Fuck...." she whimpered.

He started grinding into her, and buried his face into her neck. Moved a hand to play with her clit while he kept grinding down into her body.

"I love you- _hnnng_ \- I love your v-voice, I love y-your body, I l-love y-your person- _gaaah_ _fuckfuckfuck_ \- personaLITY!" He grunted out, picking up pace as he kept fucking into her.

"Cum in me, J-Jumin!" She yelled, and he started thrusting as quick as he could into her. She was sobbing at this point, thrashing as he passionately fucked her.

"Oh God. Oh G-God. I'm cumming, I'm cumming-- _ahhhhhhnnnn_ I'm cumming!" He said, pulling her hips against his, one last time before he came deep into her. She moaned and he pulled out just a bit do the tip was in, before he pushed forward again, eliciting a cry from his lover, her cumming much before he did and feeling slightly overstimulated.

He leaned forward, kissing her as he slowly thruster into her again, milking himself for every last drop of his cum.

He finally pulled out, grunting.

"I love you so much, MC." He said, getting up to get a rag and wipe her up. He knew how sensitive she was after their romps, so he wasn't going to be anything but gently and careful with her.

He wiped her down, her tired eyes already drifting shut. He smiled down at her sweet face, pressing a kiss to her forehead as he loomed over her from the side of the bed.

"You rest, my love. Thank you very much for everything, I'm forever grateful for you." He whispered, before sliding into bed next to her, pulling her naked body flush against his.

 

 

  
"My love! You're wearing that dress I had gotten for you the other evening. It looks amazing on you." Jumin said happily, glad to be greeted by his wife on his way into his home. She smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Of course, it's a beautiful dress. Thank you so much, Jumin, but I'm afraid I won't be able to wear it for long." She said. He was confused, before it clicked.  
  
His confused gaze changed to a goofy grin, him pulling her tightly against him.

"I'm so happy. I'm so happy." He whispered into her ear over and over again.

"Me too, babe." She responded, and his grip around her tightened.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this didn't dissapoint?  
> I reallllly tried to make this fluffy!


End file.
